


un univers à nous

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [12]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, and being an insecure little bean, and eliott being In Love With Him, lucas taking refuge at eliott's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: “I need a place to stay.” & “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”





	un univers à nous

**Author's Note:**

> another quick prompt fill, this time for an anon!
> 
> i imagined this as taking place after their almost-kiss in episode three, but before their actual first kiss in episode four.
> 
> originally posted on [my tumblr!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/186177682942/63-15-also-your-writing-is-so-good-wow) send me prompts/asks/anything on there, if you like.

Eliott wasn’t the first person he thought of, admittedly.

However, Yann is away with family for the week, Arthur’s family is… _invasively _nice, and he _really _isn’t in the mood to deal with Basile right now— _Daphné this, Daphné that— _and so his best friends are eliminated as options. He briefly contemplates asking Chloé, but the thought of her trying _anything _with him while they’re alone makes him feel physically sick.

He could probably spend a night or two with one of the girls, he figures. On the other hand, though, he knows that telling one of them something means telling all of them something. He knows that if he complained about Manon to Imane or Emma or Alexia or _especially _Daphné, Manon would find out within hours— if not minutes. He’s not trying to start anything— with anyone— he’s looking for someone to vent to, and maybe a bed to sleep in, if he’s lucky. That’s all.

And only then does he think of Eliott.

Eliott, who added his number into Lucas’ contacts only a couple of days ago. Who gave him beer just because he could, who danced around to dubstep the first time they hung out like a maniac. 

Who— when Lucas played piano for him— looked at him like he was something special.

He takes a deep breath. Presses down on Eliott’s name.

And it rings.

And rings.

And then—

“Hello?”

“Hi, Eliott? It’s Lucas.”

“Lucas, I know. You put your number in my phone the other day, too, remember?” Eliott’s voice is muffled through the phone, but he can hear the teasing lilt to it. It makes him nervous, hearing Eliott’s voice without seeing his face.

“Oh, right, yeah.” His voice wavers as he speaks, threatening to crack with his nerves. “Listen, um… This might be a weird question— please don’t feel like you have to say yes!— but can I ask you for a favour?” And _oh fuck, there isn’t any going back now, is there?_

“What do you need?” Eliott asks, and he wants to curl up under the concern in Eliott’s tone, pull it up over him like a blanket.

“Well… You know that girl who, ah… _interrupted _us, the other night?” He’s run the moment he saw Manon a few nights ago through his head more than he’d like to admit. What had happened, and— more importantly— what hadn’t.

“I remember that, yeah.” Eliott chuckles, soft and light on the other end of the line.

“Well, she lived at my place before I did. She left— moved to London with her boyfriend— and I moved in, but now she’s back, and I don’t know for how long.” He tries his hardest to only tell Eliott the essentials, to resist dumping all of his emotional baggage about the situation onto him.

“Okay.” Lucas can hear the ‘_… And?’ _that is left unsaid.

“And my bedroom used to be hers, and she’s taken it back. I’ve been on the couch for the past couple of days. Basically, the apartment is too crowded now, and I’m just… Frustrated. With her, with my roommates.” _I don’t have a place here, _he almost says, but doesn’t.

“Mhm.”

“And I know we barely know each other. But I had a good time when we hung out last time, and I…” Lucas swallows, lets himself take a breath. “I trust you. _Please _don’t feel pressured, but I need a place to stay, and I was wondering if I could stay with you, for a night or two.” The line is silent, for a moment.

“Yeah, sure.” Eliott’s voice is clear on the other end of the line. Lucas can’t quite believe it.

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Come tonight if you want. Stay as long as you need to.” He pinches himself, to make sure that this isn’t a dream. Not only has he managed to build up the courage to ask Eliott— the new boy at school, the boy that makes his chest flutter like no one else has before— if he can stay with him.

Eliott said yes.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to—”

“Lucas,” Eliott cuts him off before he can continue, “I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t genuinely willing. You can stay with me.” If this were a face-to-face conversation, Lucas would have to turn away from the sincerity of Eliott’s tone. “Plus, We can have a do-over of the other night— remember? ‘Joints, beers, you choose the music’?” Lucas is grinning like an idiot now, grateful that Eliott can’t see him, that he can react however he wants as long as he does so silently.

“Okay.” He tries to hide his grin in his tone. _Play it cool, Lallemant,_ “Is it okay if I come over around eight?”

“Sure, I’ll clean up a bit. We can order some food in once you get here, if you want?”

“That sounds nice.” He thinks of sitting and watching a movie with Eliott, stuffing their faces with pizza or Chinese food or _whatever, _and he realizes he’s never wanted anything more.

“I’ll see you at eight, then.” He can’t be sure, but it sounds like Eliott may be smiling, too.

“Hey Eliott?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“See you soon, Lucas.”

—

After far too long, Lucas manages to build up the courage to press the buzzer on the front door of Eliott’s building. The sound of Eliott’s voice, even through the intercom system, both tenses and relaxes him.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Lucas.”

“Oh, hey! Come on up!” The door buzzes and Lucas is knocking on the door a moment later. If hearing Eliott’s voice brought upon a wave of conflicting emotions, it didn’t even hold a candle to _seeing _him, smiling at him from the doorway— just as he had only a few nights ago.

_“_Hi.” Lucas says. Eliott’s entire demeanour is just so relaxed, so _casual. _Lucas tries to replicate it. _You’re a friend meeting a friend, _he tells himself, trying to sound convincing. _Nothing more, and that’s okay, _he lies.

“Hi.” Elliot’s tone is light and airy, perfectly matching his expression. Lucas tries not to react to the small smile on his face. “Come in.”

He can’t help but compare Eliott’s apartment to the evening that they spent together before. The light is low, just as it was before— dreamy, almost. He’s never been as aware of scents as he is now, stood in Eliott’s living room.

“So…” Eliott says, breaking the silence. “Pizza? There’s this place near me that’s really good.”

—

And so Lucas’ life shifts, if only for a few days. Eliott waits for him at the end of each school day, they bus to his place together, and they chill together. Eliott helps him with literature, and he helps Eliott with science. It’s quite the mutually beneficial development.

Which brings a host of new discoveries with it.

Like the fact that Eliott’s music taste overlaps with his quite a bit. His record collection is quite eclectic, and they settle on some laid back background music once they get home quickly.

Or the fact that he barely ever cooks. _I’m not good at it, trust me, _he said once, pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer for the second day in a row.

Or the fact that his whole body relaxes when he’s in his own space. Everything loosens once he closes the door behind them. Lucas never noticed how stressed being at school makes Eliott until now.

Or— and he hasn’t realized this until just now— Eliott steals glances at him almost as frequently as he does with Eliott.

Lucas has been staying with Eliott for nearly a week. They’re watching a movie again— as has almost become routine for them, now— and every time Eliott looks over, Lucas swears he can _feel _it. He can see the subtle tilt of Eliott’s head away from the screen in his periphery.

“Eliott?” He says, looking over. Warmth rushes over his when their eyes meet. “I’ve been having a really nice time here.”

“Me too.” _Why does everything seem so easy for you, _he wants to ask. “I like spending time with you.” The thought that Eliott genuinely enjoys his company is one that he wants to hold on to forever— that he’s more than just someone to be tolerated.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” It’s the sort of thing that he would say on his way out, but he’s not planning on leaving tonight, not in the slightest. His mind wanders, then zeroes in.

“Do you remember when my roommate interrupted us, the other night?”

“Yeah.”

“If she hadn’t, what would have happened?” Lucas turns, then, to face Eliott fully. If not for the fact that they’re currently sat on Eliott’s couch, it’s a near-perfect mirror of that night. It’s not incomparable to when he asked Eliott how he would draw him, hypothetically speaking. He’s not sure where these fleeting bouts of courage come from, but he’s thankful for them nonetheless.

Eliott looks at him for a long time, his eyes steady. It makes Lucas feel naked, to be looked at like that; it makes his courage waver.

“Would it have gone differently?” Eliott’s quiet for several seconds. The silence stretches out, long and thick between them. Lucas almost regrets asking, but _then—_

“Yeah,” Eliott responds, “I think it would have.”

“Oh yeah? How?” He asks, and they’re so close now. He wonders when they started leaning in but he doesn’t care enough to ask. Part of him would be content to stay this close forever, but another part of him is chanting _closer, closer. _He doesn’t need Eliott to answer, not really, he knows the answer. He knows what he wanted to happen, and the way Eliott is looking over at him is hinting at the notion that he wanted the same thing.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.” Eliott whispers. His voice sounds restrained, and Lucas wants to ask him _how _he wants him, _why _he wants him. But instead he just takes Eliott’s hand in his and says—

“Then have me.”

“But I don’t you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” Eliott’s gaze falls down to his lap. He’s fit to explode from the softness in his voice, from the fact that it’s directed at him. “You’re taking refuge from your roommates. You’re in a vulnerable state and—”

“And I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you.” Lucas’ mouth is moving faster than his mouth now, but he’s far too desperate to care. _Please, _he wants to say, wants to pull him in without a word. “I appreciate your concern, I do. And I understand if you don’t want to kiss me— that’s fine, that’s good— but I want to kiss you so _badly_ right now and—”

Eliott throws himself at him, closing the distance between them. His arms are around Lucas’ neck immediately, and after the initial shock wears off, he winds his arms around Eliott’s waist, his hands roaming his back, pulling him as close as he possibly can. They kiss and distant stars explode, they kiss and everything else falls away.

“_Eliott,” _Lucas breathes out when they part. The smile on Eliott’s face is completely and utterly _new, _unlike anything he’s ever seen before. He wonders how many smiles Eliott hasn’t shown him. He wonders how many he’ll get to see.

“_Lucas._” Eliott responds, teasing and affectionate. Lucas can’t help but smile, too, his heart pounding away inside his chest, more lively than it’s ever been— and when Eliott pulls him down, he goes easily and willingly.


End file.
